A simple planned song fic
by fuzzylumpkinNlove
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome argue and Kagome leaves than Inuyasha thinks up a creative way to get her back! IK
1. Default Chapter

A simple planned song fic By: Africancake  
  
A/N-This song is by simple plan (Duh) and I just love it I mean who wouldn't love this love song I'm so going to play this at my engagement party!!!!!! So on with the fic  
  
Disclaimer: Never have Never will and if I did I wouldn't sell it for the world!!!! Heheheheheheheheheh!!!!!! Unless they said they could make the characters real and give me Inuyasha to tie to the end of my bed!!!!!!!!! But still wouldn't sell it otherwise!!!!!  
  
"Inuyasha you insensitive jerk how can you say that to me?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were standing by the well yelling at each other after Kagome saw Inuyasha with Kikyo and wanted to go home.  
  
"I'm not the one every time shit like this happens and you take it the wrong way you runs off to the well!" He said to her without lowering his heated gaze from hers. "How can you lie like that every time something doesn't go your way you run and jump in some god damn tree!" she yelled "None of them had ever heard Kagome curse and were sure this wasn't going to be the last time. "You bitch, how can say that, I'm always saving your ass aren't I? I have a right to run off and do what the hell I want, you on the other hand are a lazy whore who doesn't do shit."  
  
Everyone gasped at Inuyasha's choice of words, but before a word was uttered from their companions Kagome's hand hit his face in a open hand slap than her knee came and kick him in the groin.  
  
"So I'm as WHORE now huh, why the sudden change Inuyasha? I may be a bitch too, but never for you cause I don't and refuse to sleep with a selfish, Ignorant, self-serving, pig headed, ego-maniac like you!!!"  
  
And just to make his ear steam added I would rather do Miroku or Kouga before you, so go to your decaying miko bitch that just happens to want the same thing I do and drag you ass to hell!!!"  
  
And just for extra measures in a clam voice added" Oh yea, Inuyasha if you haven't already go FUCK yourself and go fuck Kikyo for me to. She'll enjoy it more than a whore like me would wouldn't she???"  
  
After a couple what seemed like hundred sits she jump in the well leaving a much in pain hanyou and two confuzzled (I like that word ~__^) humans to hold back a very angry demon kit from strangling a still very much in pain hanyou. This was three weeks ago and a very much still in pain Hanyou refuses to go get her saying the woman (as he now called her) could come back on her own.  
  
They sat discussing the best action to be taken if Kagome never came back. Shippo wouldn't stop crying until Sango told him Kagome wouldn't just leave him here to suffer with the hanyou, but she wasn't so sure how to deal with this new problem herself. Inuyasha was thinking over all the things she had said though "Wow she was really pissed about the whole whore thing I mean those short skirts really were a little short for someone her age right??"He said "I wasn't even serious." He needed to figure out something to do before he lost his mind thinking about Kagome or lost his head to Sango's Hirakotsu.  
  
He had the perfect Idea. He'd write her a song or a poem of some sort to tell her how he felt and get some of the tension out of his blood. He grinned his plan WOULD work. Sango, Shippou, and Miroku scooted away he looked really weird grinning like that "I hope this means he's going to apologize finally." she said. "Me too" He said giving Sango's butt a tight squeeze "HENTAI" she yelled as a hand collided with his head.  
  
He had so much he wanted to tell her and couldn't cause of his hard core act he put up, but that wasn't working cause only more youkais wanted her if he denied his love, but even more would come if they knew he loved her. He had to straighten this shit out once and for all. He would have a forever guilty conscious if something happen to her and this wasn't off his chest by than. Plus what if she took up the Kouga thing... What if Kouga had heard her!!! "No, I so am telling Kagome if that mangy flea-bitten wolf touches her he is dead." He instinctively growled his discomfort of the idea. What about the Kikyo thing that had to be straighten out too before she made any assumptions about him just doing that so she could shut-up about the Kikyo bullshit she was always going on about and how he just wanted Kagome to come back willingly, because if she did than to hell with it he'd kiss her anyways and still tell her he loved her. "Courtship my ass, she is going to do it my way or the hard way." He said. Either way he knew it was going to be hard. (No INTENTIONAL pun, even though that's funny!!) "I mean she already makes it tough to just compliment her already."  
  
But how was he suppose to tell her "Hey Kagome I love you but if I show it people are gonna want to kill you." Did he even want to show his love yet or could he wait and mate with her later , much later, just drag her back to look for shards after he told her he care about her. No he had to tell her and show her his undying love before she fore fill Miroku's fantasies and sleep with him before like she said. Yes it had to be done; it had to be that way.  
  
He knew Kagome was really pissed about what he had said "I didn't know she would take it that hard." He whispered to no one in particular "If I'd had known that I wouldn't of said it at all she's going crazy over that little shit.. I've called her worst names." But for some reason that didn't make him feel better one bit. "This is probably my only hope of making her love me like I love her...more than time itself."  
  
"I won't let her seal up the well and leave this quest unfinished or seal my heart away from me either." He said proudly to himself in the god tree. "Now all I have to do is find a way to get to her without her mom freaking out, Last time I was deaf for a week." His ears twitched involuntarily at the memory."  
  
He remember when he had told her he didn't want to see another woman hurt. "She actually was trusting in me not to let her go." He groaned. Than a couple of days later she comes out the well and literally jumped on him and hug him tell his wind pipe force her to let him go and even than he still wanted her to hold on to him for dear life. Whenever she got hurt, she ran to him. Whenever he got hurt she ran to him. "It was like Kagome and I are dependent on each others, and if one life force dies the other goes with it. It's like our souls were destined to meet and live together." He said and deep down inside he actually believed it.  
  
He remember all the times he'd made Kagome smile. He laughed to himself remembering the First time Inuyasha had made her laugh. He had decided to catch a rabbit and brought it to Kagome bloody and raw. He had handed it to her and she screeched. He'd looked at her strangely and shook his head sitting down he growled for her to eat he torn into the rabbit and than he ate it raw. At first Kagome cringed and looked through her bag to start a fire so her meat could be cooked. After the fire had started she took his meat and started to cook it. Inuyasha was taken by surprise and spun around to fast. His hair caught on fire and after Kagome got over her fits of laughter and he had stopped his long stream of curses, she took out her scissors and cut his burnt smelling hair so that the ends weren't spilt. He shuddered at the silly, but painful memory. After a couple of days his hair grew back to its normal length, but he remembered to stay on his guard whenever they set up camp so none of that happen again. "That was the first time I actually saw her laugh and I really loved that life after that happened." He whispered "I wouldn't change that laugh for the world."  
  
He groaned he knew it'd be hard because she always said the same line over and over again. " I know Inuyasha that you can't love me because you love Kikyo." He barked "If I love Kikyo wouldn't I have left with her already dammit." He was going to have a hard time making Kagome believe him enough that she would say she loved him and would become his mate cause than she'd say "You just want me because I look like Kikyo not because I'm Kagome." He sneered. Yep, tomorrow would be judgment day.  
  
He was nodding off in the tree when Miroku (Yes, the rest of the group is still alive their just not active in this story, Like I could kill I favorite most violent couple! ^o^) "Inuyasha you must go see Kagome-Sama so we can make amends while your laying back in a tree, Kagome-Sama is probably waiting for you to come back. So get off your behind and go see her." He said and with a whack walked off. Inuyasha was left sitting there trying to contemplate what Miroku met by waiting for you to come. He jumped out the tree and to the well. After looking down he jumped in not even looking back. He arrived at her house window and looked inside. She looked like an angel just laying there. Her hair framed her face, her lips slightly parted, and her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. He hopped into her window and lied down next to her waiting until the morning to tell her. "Yea, if telling her means I get to do this every night than I'm positive I want her." Was the last thing he said before sleep took him.  
  
She woke up and the first thing or things she saw were two fuzzy ears. She woke up in 5 different stages: 1) First came her eyesight 2) Second came her feeling in which she found out her arms were wrap around a very warm, very strong body her legs tangle with his 3) Came her hearing and she realized that whoever it was laying next to her was nervous because she could hear their heartbeat speeding up 4) Next came the smell whoever was next to her smelled like fresh maple and pines mixed together she sniffed deeply "ohhh that smells good!" she slurred drunk on sleep. (My mom said that all the time to me!!) 5) She open her mouth to yawn and got a mouth full of pillow which wasn't the best thing. Finally after a string of naughty words that could only be learned from Inuyasha came out of her mouth, she looked at the person next to her and gasped "Inuyasha!!! What are you doing here?" she Horsley got out. "I came to apologize and tell you something important." He said shyly "What is it?" she shouted wanting him out her bed, room, house, and time, very, very soon. "I'm sorry Kagome about what I said I mean I was just joking I didn't mean nothing by what I said. Actually I don't think your a Whore at all. You're an intelligent, (Whoa!!! Inuyasha learned a BIG word*_*) self-respecting, kind, and sweet person." He said "Also your very beautiful and I think I've fallen in love with you." He said in a rush. Kagome blinked a couple of times than looked him straight in the eyes and said "Did you just say you loved me?" Inuyasha could only nod his head. She looked him in the eye and said "How can you.." She never finished because Inuyasha's mouth cut her off. She was caught off guard and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She started to response when he pulled away and said, "Kagome don't give me that you love Kikyo or you have to go to hell with her, because I'm not I'm going to love you for the rest of my life no matter what Kikyo does or said its not true and Kagome I think I'd have a better time fucking you than her." He said winking with that he jumped out the window and hopped into the well. Kagome stood shocked. Everything had happened so fast she was shocked. "Did he just say he loved me?" she thought out loud. She shook her head and was about to climb in bed to think about all the stuff going through her head when her alarm went off. After turning her alarm off she found a note beside it saying:  
  
In case I don't have the nerve to tell you this  
I wrote a poem for you  
So you would know how I felt  
Before you leave me in the past  
With the hag, moody bitch, pervert priest, and the annoying brat I want you to know that no matter how far in the past, present, or future  
you go No matter how many reincarnations in the past, present, or future may come  
and go And no matter how many people may take you from me in the Past, Future, or  
present  
I want you to know that only one Kagome  
Could travel through the well,  
Freed a hanyou from his own heart,  
And than stole it from him once again,  
In the past, present, and future,  
And if you find it in our heart to forgive me,  
Well I'd really like to show you how much my heart wants you.  
-Inuyasha  
  
She collapse on the floor looking at the note at the note until finally she got the nerve to get up, get dress, and find out how much of his heart she held in his hand. She arrived in the Warring States era and found a trail of cherry blossoms and little bits of sliver and glassy beads leading a trail somewhere. She followed it until she came upon Inuyasha sitting on a rock twitching his ears trying to catch sound of her movement. "I didn't think you would come." He said "I didn't think I would either." She answer "So was the note good or what." He said "I know it took you a lot of brain power to think it up." She answer again He walked towards her and kissed her hard, begging her mouth for entrance it was soon granted and he battled her tongue tell they settled with exploring each others mouths. They finally broke away to breathe and as she caught her breath he was kissing her neck. "Kagome can I please have you as my mate." He whispers in her ear sending chills down her spine. He sucked on the lobe hoping to get a faster answer after Kagome caught her breath again she whisper dreadfully low that he almost missed it. "Yes, yes you can have me." He looked her in the eyes and kissed them closed and finally got the chance to show her just how much of his heart she held... To be continued?????  
  
A/N- Should I write a sequel with the lemon in it or another chapter I don't know I like my story it's my best one I'll be waiting for reviews to see if I should continue it or not.I would feel loved if you guys so R&R because well it's a good thing and it shows people you care or flames show you don't give a shit but still I want to hear what you guys have to say oh yeah AHEM (In a manly voice) ONLY YOU CAN PROVENT FOREST FIRES! Cause animals like to stare at flames and that just doesn't work well so anyways I have to go visit my fairy, so bye!!!! 


	2. In which

psycolady101- I think its sweeter than a lollipop myself ^_~  
  
SilverBlood1- Well that's exactly what they'll be doing really!!  
  
Cl0ud12543- "Once a task you have begun do not leave until it's done." That's my motto. Actually it's my dads, but he won't mind if I borrow it will he..... Of course he won't.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you own Inuyasha & co didn't think so.  
  
A/N- My fairy said something about on coming doom and how I'm going to die in like 2 weeks so just go ahead and write the lemon. She scared me for a minute there, but I know she's just playing *nervous laughing*, but anyways guess what I decided to make this like a two- shot. IS there such a thing as a two-shot? If not than I just made up a new style of writing. YEA for me now on with the fics!!! Oh yea thanks for the reviews.  
  
Chapter 2: In which Kagome gets her man and Inuyasha gets some!  
  
Last time on Simple Planned Song Fic (Sounds like a soap opera preview): "Kagome can I please have you as my mate." He whispers in her ear sending chills down her spine. He sucked on the lobe hoping to get a faster answer after Kagome caught her breath again she whisper dreadfully low that he almost missed it. "Yes, yes you can have me." He looked her in the eyes and kissed them closed and finally got the chance to show her just how much of his heart she held... To be continued?????  
  
LEMON-MAJOR LEMON WITH R RATING-BEYOND THE LINE NO LITTLE KIDS ALLOWED SO GO READ SOMETHING PG!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ He kissed her eyes closed and Kagome sucked in a large gulp of air. "Oh my gosh, this is not happening, this is so..not..happ." She didn't get to finish that thought through, because just than Inuyasha started sucking on her neck. "Kagome you taste so damn good." Inuyasha moaned. Kagome moaned back when he started to suck on her pulse. Every now and than he would nip than soothe the bites he put on her neck. He finally got to the collar of her shirt. He slowly and sexily pulled it off, making Kagome shiver. He than started to kissed the flesh that was over the piece of cloth. Than he stepped back again, He took her shirt him in his hand and lifted it over her head. Immediately her hands flew to her chest trying to cover up what the lost clothing had hid from view, because in her haste she forgot to put on a bra. Inuyasha looked at her strangely and tried to move her arms, but she stepped back. "What are you trying to hide Kagome, you have a beautiful body." (I know so Kawaii, but OOC at the same time. *_*) Kagome blushed at the statement and moved her arms slowly. Joke- fully Inuyasha said "So that's what you've been hiding under that outfit of yours." He grabbed her hands quickly before she could put them up and in his haste sent them both tumbling to the ground. A very red- faced hanyou laid on top of an equally red-faced girl from the future. "Well that wasn't very sexy was it?" Inuyasha mumbled. "Well, I like this position better." So in that position they stayed.  
  
He kissed her lips and allowed her tongue to enter into his mouth while Kagome started to take off his shirt. Inuyasha looked up to see she was having trouble trying to get it off and helped her. Than as easily took off his pants as Kagome wiggled out her skirt than her underwear. Inuyasha stood in front of her wearing the doggy boxers she'd given him last Christmas to wear. Finally after they took those off they both stood in front of the other in nothing looking at the others body. Inuyasha's hard- on looked like it could take on the world, and Kagome's thighs were moist with her desire. He slowly approach her and kissed her pushing them but on the ground again.  
  
He kissed down to her breast. Tweaking them and twisting the nipples while Kagome moaned in pleasure and tweaked his ears. Kagome felt the heat in her stomach pool hotter than before as he lowered his mouth to suck on them. Kagome watched as he did this looking like a new born pup. Finally he came up his instinct said take her, but he wanted Kagome to enjoy this. He stopped his worrying when he heard Kagome say "I want you inside me now Inuyasha, Please!" She begged. He slowly nodded and slower himself to her entrance, the heat coming from there was enough to make him want to just climax right than and there, but he held it. He slowly since it was Kagome's first time pushed in slowly.  
  
He came to the only thing keeping her unmated. He leaned down and said I'm sorry Kagome this is going to hurt a bit. Kagome had heard about the pain in the tearing of her maidenhood and just nodded her head in expectation. He thrust into her and at the same time he bit into her neck. Kagome moaned in pain and pleasure closing her eyes so the feeling lasted longer. Finally she nodded her head to signal Inuyasha to continue. He started at a painfully slow pace.  
  
Soon Kagome became fed up and gave a very Inuyasha like growl flipping them over so she was on top she started to bounce up and down on him. At first he was surprise than growled he was in control here! he was the male! So what was she doing on top he quickly flip them over again going at a faster pace. The girl underneath started to moan in ecstasy and finally screamed with her climax. Still Inuyasha was done with yet, he decided he would do something he saw some man doing on that thing Kagome called a Tee-Vee. "Say my name Kagome." He said Kagome just moaned. "Say my name Kagome." With a hint of a growl in his voice, she just kept moaning. "SAY IT KAGOME." He growled pounding into her harder. "I..I..In.Inu-...Inu.INUYASHA, GODS!!" She screamed again.  
  
Than the next thing he said sent Kagome crawling over the edge again. "Spell it." He growled, but just than he climaxed and spilled his essences into her. After awhile they laid there tired from there previous exercise until Kagome said "Let's do it again." And he rolled back pulling Kagome on top. "You take the lead now." And they did it again and again for the rest of the night, and if you listen hard enough you'd near a girl's voice in the distance saying I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A!!!!!  
  
The End?? (Just kidding ya'll this is the final chapter pure lemony goodness. Hey did you like my warning at the top yep made it myself too!! My mother would be so proud if she could see this, but she can't because I never told her I was writing this story. I'm a very very bad girl!!!! 


End file.
